


two birds one thrift store

by queermermaids



Series: Book of Nile Ficlets [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: dude-watchin-with-the-brontes asked:If you're still taking prompts: clothes shopping?
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Book of Nile Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	two birds one thrift store

**Author's Note:**

> in addition to the fic, [my answer](https://bookernile.tumblr.com/post/628196740778098688/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-clothes-shopping):
> 
> You are going to be the last one [prompts answered], but I do have my ask box open again for random questions/thoughts, not asking for prompts now! Hope you enjoy!

Nile does wonder where they get their money. The drugs on the plane come to mind when she thinks about it. So does all of the art in the cave. But one way she does know they save money is how they shop for clothes.

Booker takes her thrift shopping. She’s on her last shirt, the one she wore earlier this week was destroyed by bullet holes, and was barely hanging on by the time they got back to the safe house. She had to ask for Booker’s coat to zip up over herself as they went through a toll on the way back, and she didn’t want stares from the guy in the booth.

It is a small place he takes her to, where the only ‘security’ is a reflecting mirror in the corner of the store. He goes right to the t-shirts, and picks out what has to be the plainest one.

“Seriously?”

“What? What wrong with this?”

Thrift stores were a lifeline when Nile moved out for her trial and error two years in college. She’s bought extra blankets that horrible week where she couldn’t pay for housing and had to sleep in her car. She’s bought clothes and shoes, winter coats and gloves, a new microwave that broke after a month, and another new microwave that she brought back home with her. Every time she’s bought clothes, Nile has leaned into the “thrift store” fashion, getting things she could never find at a regular department store or wear on a normal occasion, which meant crazy colors and styles. From the looks of it, Booker was going in the opposite direction.

“You’ve got to change up your wardrobe, at least a little bit.”

He scoffs.

“You could buy a pack of 20 of those shirts at Walmart, thrift stores are about branching out and finding new things.” She reached over and grabbed a hat, placing it lightly on his head. “See? Ok maybe not that.”

He laughed with her at the ill-fitting hat, and took it off.

“You are a tall, large guy,” Nile will never forget the moment where she learned that Booker knows wrestling, and was hiding it to play a prank on her. He took her down so fast she nearly got whiplash, but she took him up on his offer to train her. “You don’t have to wear plain shirts, a jacket and jeans everyday. Switch it up a little, do you even own shorts?”

“Nile we’re here for you.”

“Two birds, one stone. Come on, it’s summer now, l need some shorts, so you do too.”

His legs looked great in shorts, because of course they did. 

So did his ass, but that could be because, “Those are too tight.”

“That’s what I said.”

He looked interested in a summer dress she found, and she loved the light peach color, so that was a keep. He tried on some nice dark blue shirts, a striped one that with his arms made him look like he was wearing a boy shirt, and a light grey v-neck that Nile couldn’t stop staring down into. She grabs some more shirts for her, a couple of pairs of jeans, one that’s embroidered down the legs, and some sneakers.

All in all its about 75 pounds, much less expensive than if they had gone to any retail, and it feels good to save money.

The older lady ringing them up at the till bags all of their clothes before saying, “Lovely to have visitors, especially such a nice couple.”

Before either Nile or Booker could say otherwise, she hands them their bags, and they’re out the door.

Perfect day, perfectly ruined. Nile thought, but fuck it.

“Want to get some lunch?” She asked.

“Sure,” and he smiled at her, so the day wasn’t ruined, and maybe just got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! leave some kudos or a comment if you want :)
> 
> [I am bookernile on tumblr](https://bookernile.tumblr.com) and my ask box is open, for questions/comments/random thoughts, I am not accepting prompts right now!! (but thank you!)


End file.
